WWE New Edition
by Kazuo Kiriyama
Summary: This is the new revised version. I had left some wrds out in the other. Pls r +r.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
  
Champions:  
World Heavyweight-Triple H  
  
Intercontinental-Kane  
  
European-Jeff Hardy  
  
Tag Team-Christian and Chris Jericho  
  
Hardcore-Tommy Dreamer  
  
Ring announcer: Mick Foley  
  
Madison Square Garden, New York.  
  
*Pyros comes off*  
JR: We are live at Madison square Garden, and we are in the first episode of RAW after the brand extension!  
  
King: Now, our new GM of RAW, Jonathan Yee!  
  
*crowd boos*  
  
Jonathan: Why boo? Then why are you here?  
  
Crowd: We like the wrestlers, not you, parasite!  
  
Jonathan: Fine…just watch the show!!! Now I want all the champions to come out!*all champions come out…duh*  
  
Jonathan: Now bring the RAW Wheel and roster box!*3 men bring them out*Now, Tommy Dreamer, spin the wheel.*Dreamer spins the wheel and it lands on HLA…* Oops…Dreamer, spin the wheel again. *He spins it 1 more time and it lands on Ladder.*  
Good! Now pick a name from the box. *Dreamer picks Rob Van Dam.* Now you have your match! You will fight RVD in a ladder match for the Hardcore Champion! Hardcore rules apply except that there will be no referee. Now scram!  
  
A/N: I will not go through the rest in detail. But the card is:   
  
Christian &Chris Jericho© vs. Bubba Ray Dudley &Lance Storm vs. The Hurricane &Shawn Michaels vs. Test & Booker T in a TLC match for the World Tag Team Titles  
  
Jeff Hardy© vs. Goldust in Hardcore match for the European Champion  
  
Kane© vs. Spike Dudley in Steel Cage Match  
  
Triple H© vs. Ric Flair vs. Stone Cold in Triple Threat Elimination match  
  
(Yes, these matches and the people involved in it are random. I just though up those names so I wrote them down.)  
  
King: This is really cool! 5 title matches in 1 night!  
  
JR: You said it, King.  
  
King: And because this match is for the Hardcore title, hardcore rules apply except that there is no pinning.  
  
JR: Yes, yes.  
  
(RVD walks into the ring with a ladder. Then Dreamer comes into the ring from behind and tries to smack RVD with his kendo stick. But RVD suddenly turns and he hits Dreamer with the ladder. Then he sees Dreamer on the ground and he sets up the ladder. He climbs the ladder to retrieve the title but suddenly Dreamer hits him with the kendo stick and RVD falls off the ladder. Then Dreamer brings another ladder into the ring and suplexes RVD on the ladder. Then Dreamer climbs the ladder which is standing. Then suddenly, Jeff Hardy also climbs the ladder and both exchanges punches. Then Jeff pushes Dreamer off the ladder and he gets the title.)  
  
Mick: And here is YOUR winner and new Hardcore champion, JEFF HARDY!   
  
JR: What a nightmare. Now Jeff is the holder of 2 titles! But there is a 24/7 rule…  
  
*Then, Jonathan walks out to the stage, holding a mike.*  
  
Jonathan: Jeff Hardy, since you've won the Hardcore Title, I will have to change the match that you are fighting in tonight. Instead of a Hardcore match, it will be a…bring the RAW Wheel! Jeff, come to the stage and spin it. *He spins the wheel and it lands on Iron Man.* Good job! Now it's an Iron Man no Disqualification match and the time will be…10 minutes! But I have to choose the opponent again…it will be…MATT HARDY!*crowd gasps. Even Jeff gasps*   
  
King: And the match will be next.   
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
JR: We are back, and the match between Matt and Jeff Hardy for the European Title on the line is underway!  
  
(Jeff hits Matt on the back with a steel chair, and then Matt turns around and lands a DDT on Jeff. He throws Jeff to the ropes and clotheslines Jeff out of the ring. Matt then whips Jeff to the security wall and Jeff falls. He then counts 1-2-kickout by Jeff. Jeff then stands up and does a dropkick on Matt. Then Jeff whips Matt into the Spanish announcer table. Jeff then brings a ladder into the ring and sets it up. 4 minutes are left in the time. Then Jeff climbs the ladder…oh no! He's going to do the Swanton Bomb on Matt! And Jeff flies off the ladder and does the Swanton Bomb on Matt. The announcer table breaks and Jeff puts a hand on Matt and the referee counts, 1-2-3. And Jeff wins 1 point. But then only 2 minutes are left in the time. But neither could stand so the referee counts 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10. Now both get 1 point. Then suddenly Jonathan walks to ringside and talks to the referee. Then the referee calls for the bell and awards Jeff the winner of the match.)  
  
Mick: And here is your winner and still European Champion, Jeff Hardy!  
  
*Jeff and Matt and carried away by stretchers.*  
  
Cameras go backstage to see Jeff and Matt being carried into the ambulance when Goldust came in with a referee and pinned Jeff and the referee counted 1-2-3. Now Goldust is the new Hardcore Champion.  
  
King: What a controversial match. Now let's gear up for the next match, Kane vs. little Spike Dudley for the Intercontinental Title after those people get us a new announcer's table.  
  
(Kane wins the match after giving a chokeslam and climbing out of the cage.)  
  
Mick: And here is your winner and still Intercontinental Champion, KANE!  
  
JR: We still have 2 more matches, and then we will go off the air. But now, let's go for a commercial break, and then we will go into the match for the World Heavyweight Championship between Triple H, Ric Flair, the wooooooo guy and Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
King: We are back, and the match is underway.   
  
(In a Triple Threat Elimination match for the World Heavyweight Champion, Triple H submitted to Flair's Figure 4 Leglock, and Stone Cold pinned Flair after A Stone Cold Stunner to become the new World Heavyweight Champion.)   
  
JR: Now we go to the night's main event simply named: TLC. Previous TLC matches have ended with the wrestlers injured, bruised, and other unpleasant things…  
  
King: And the competitors are very strange too. Christian and Chris Jericho had chosen the names from the roster box, so it's very messed up. Now let's look back at the last TLC match, also on RAW, and it featured 7 superstars, Kane, Rob Van Dam, Jeff Hardy, Christian, Chris Jericho, Bubba Ray Dudley and Spike Dudley. (Clip showing the highlights of that particular TLC match.)  
  
JR: But no matter. Now let's go to the match!  
  
(Bubba Ray and Lance Storm wins the World Tag team titles after Lance got the 2 titles from the top of the ring.)  
  
King: And that ends RAW, good night!  
  
  
  
  
How do you like this chapter? Rate this chapter 1-10 and indicate which chapter it is. I will be uploading Smackdown! soon, so watch out for this fic! 


End file.
